Epic World Book 2: Descent into Darkness
by KingInDaNorf98
Summary: Taking place two years after the climactic ending to the first Epic World, Dylan and Natasha are caught up in a war the likes of which Earth has never seen when Kronos teams up with Voldemort, Darth Vader, and Darkseid to lead an attack on Earth. Characters from the Star Wars, Percy Jackson, DC, Marvel, Harry Potter, Wheel of Time, and Transformers universes are those in the war.


Epic World Book 2 Descent into Darkness

Prologue

Dylan Strohaker joined the race for the clues in order to win a billion dollars, fighting his opponents and making allies in the process. He visited alternate realities mysteriously through the use of swirl screens that the host of the clue hunt, Julia, provided. Dylan eventually won the clue race by killing Thanos, leader of all the bad guys in the Marvel dimension. But over the course of the clue race every one of his opponents and allies were killed except for Natasha Romanoff, aka the Black Widow from the Marvel Dimension. The two joined the FBI and captured criminals for two years until they got married in a church.

After Dylan and Natasha kissed a hooded figure took a picture of them, alerting Dylan to its presence. But it's too late as the mysterious being slips out of the church before somehow blowing it up. This story starts immediately after the explosion.

Chapter 1 Aftermath

A hooded figure glided away from the inferno of what remained of the church it had blown up with a snap of its fingers. The thing slipped into the darkness of an alley and teleported to its master's lair in a spaceship in space. "Kronos Master of Destruction, I took care of the one who murdered your most powerful ally!" Voldemort hissed as he took the hood off his pale bald head. The evil wizard's snake nostrils wheezed eerily as Kronos bellowed, "Thanos is not to be spoken of! He failed me and that is not acceptable, he deserved his death by my most dangerous enemy!"

The Dark Lord Voldemort bowed his head and whispered, "I'm sorry he failed you, milord. But you would be glad to know that I took care of the boy Dylan and his wife the Black Widow, now they are nothing but ashes drifting away through the chaos of my flames." Another dark being emerged into the room and Darth Vader hiss, "Are you sure they are dead? Did you see their charred remains?" Voldemort said, "No, but I am nearly positive that my inferno killed both of the annoying pests!"

A wall of darkness burst out of Kronos' outstretched hands and it flew towards Voldemort but the evil wizard quick as a snake snapped out his wand and uttered, " _Protego_!" The darkness crashed into the shield and shattered it immediately, slamming into the Dark Lord and forcing him down to his knees in agony. Kronos hissed, "You're _nearly_ positive? You need to make sure of it so that the kid that killed my partner doesn't come after me and ruin our plans!" Darth Vader forced lightning out of his gloved hands, which destroyed Kronos' darkness and Voldemort wearily stood up from the floor of the spaceship to glare at Kronos.

Darth Vader boomed, "We don't have time for this nonsense! I will send Darth Maul to make sure the boy and his wife are dead." He disappeared and Kronos boomed, "My plan is finally starting to take shape! My faithful minions of darkness are allowing all of the dimensions to become one, letting all of the dark evil beings that ever existed in the universe to come to planet Earth. The universe will be mine!" Voldemort's slits of eyes stared coldly into Kronos' pitch black eyes and the arch enemy of Harry Potter hissed, "All of the dimensions becoming one also mean our enemies will come to Earth's modern dimension as well. Percy Jackson will come for you." Voldemort sneered and Kronos bellowed, "Let him come for me, I will NOT be defeated again! I will send Ares to deal with him if he arrives. You need to set up forces to attack Earth when the time arises. I will only do a full scale attack if all of the bad guys are here and ready! I also need you to send Death Eaters to take out foes that seem a threat to our plans for Earth." Voldemort started to leave and when he was about to teleport to Earth to do as commanded he turned around and glared at Kronos. The Dark Lord hissed, "I am giving you a warning not to treat me like shit or I will overthrow you. Don't mess with me or you'll regret it!" With that being said Voldemort teleported to Earth to do as he was bid. Kronos glared at where he had disappeared and heard footsteps behind him.

The master of darkness turned around to find Julia standing a foot in front of him completely naked. He immediately took her and as she sighed in pleasure Kronos whispered, "It is time for one last clue race. I want to give my enemies a hope of prevailing against darkness." Julia bounced on top of him and she whispered into his ear, "Are you sure? Thanos was killed last time; he was one of your most powerful allies." Kronos held in his anger at the sound of that weakling who had failed him miserably and he hissed, "This time the clue hunt will have a rather dramatic twist. You will kill them when they get to the last clue." Julia smiled in happiness and said, "I'll do anything for you, my love!" and she kissed him passionately before teleporting to Earth to assemble seven teams for the clue race. Kronos wore an evil grin as he thought about Dylan Strohaker getting burned to death in the remains of a church.

I woke up to find fire surrounding around me and didn't know who or where I am. Then my memory instantly returned when I saw my wife Natasha trapped under plywood screaming, "Dylan! Help! Dylan, help me!" I jumped to my feet as adrenaline coursed through my veins and I hefted the plywood off of my wife and I threw it aside. Scooping her up, I ran through a ball of flame and kept on running towards freedom when the ceiling collapsed right in front of me. Then a miraculous feeling I hadn't felt for two years coursed through my body and I glowed as I searched for my mom.

When I caught sight of her still form I hurriedly scooped her up and flew straight into the air a hundred yards above the burning church with both my wife and mom safely in my arms. I flew for about ten minutes until we were far enough away from the inferno for me to feel safe enough to land. Landing on a street corner I deposited both my wife and mom gently on the ground. Natasha sobbed, "I'm all right, Dylan, but your mom isn't," I gazed at my mom as she coughed uncontrollably and sadly realized Natasha was right, my mom was dying. I hovered above her and whispered, "I'm so sorry, mom, the thing wanted to kill me, not you. It was after me!" I looked up at the sky and yelled, "Come after me, not my mom. You FUCKER in the hood, I will find you and kill you!" I then turned my watery eyes to gaze at my mom as she drew her last breath and when she passed away I just sat there staring at her.

Natasha whispered, "Sandra was an amazing woman and the best mom in the world. She's in a better place now, away from this mess!" My wife laid her hands gently on my shoulders and I nodded my head as I said hollowly, "She deserved better than this." Then I saw a figure in a dark hood and instantly recognized it as the thing that killed my mother. I stood slowly up from the ground and glared at my mother's murderer as it lifted its hood up off its snake-like face and I instantly recognized him as Voldemort. I bellowed in rage as I ran towards him and power coursed through my being as a bright white light erupted out of my hands and struck where Voldemort was. But the Dark Lord disappeared before it could harm him and ten Death Eaters emerged out of the shadows to ambush me.

I obliterated a Death Eater into nothingness with a beam of light and a sword created from pure light crystal appeared in my hands as I deflected a killing curse that flew out of a Death Eater's wand and it slammed back into the evil wizard, killing him instantly. Natasha ripped off her dress so she could maneuver easier as she took out a hidden knife and stabbed a Death Eater in the gut. The remaining seven evil wizards fired deadly curses at us and I brought my sword up to protect my wife and me. When the curses struck my crystal sword they exploded and all nine of us were thrown off our feet from the powerful blast.

When I got to my feet I saw that the explosion had disintegrated three Death Eaters and the remaining four appeared out of nowhere, intent on killing me. Natasha gasped in shock when she felt a wand poking her huge breasts and right before the Death Eater could bellow a killing curse she knocked the wand aside with a powerful kick and she slit his throat. A Death Eater hissed, " _Expulso_!" and the spell crashed into me, sending me flying in the air before I used wind to fling myself towards the evil wizard and as I flew by him I sliced my powerful blade through his neck. The two remaining Death Eaters stared in shock at their decapitated ally and Natasha threw her knife, piercing one of the wizard's eyes and it fell to its knees in pain. I incinerated the other Death Eater with a burst of fire that had erupted from the point of my mysterious sword.

The last Death Eater that was crying on her knees hissed, "You dare mess with I, Bellatrix Lestrange, Voldemort's second in command!" Natasha ran towards the evil witch to finish her off but before my wife could end the remaining Death Eater's life Bellatrix disappeared in a cloud of smoke. I glared at where the witch had disappeared as I whispered, "Tasha, are you harmed?" Natasha said, "No, but I think we're in the middle of something huge. There is darkness descending on us and I think this was just a scouting party sent to prepare Earth to be taken by something worse than Thanos." My mind froze in terror and shock at my wife's words and then a familiar face appeared seemingly out of nowhere and I gasped in shock as my eyes fell upon Julia, host of the clue race that had made my life so complex.

Chapter 2 the Second Clue Race

Julia said, "Dylan, it is so nice to see you after all this time. It's been, what, two years since I laid my eyes on the winner of the first clue race." I suddenly felt a darkness coming from Julia and I grew suspicious as I said, "Nice to see you as well. But would you tell me why you're here?" Natasha looked at me questioningly and I realized she felt the darkness emanating from Julia as well and the host of the clue race said, "There's a second clue race and since you are the only surviving team from the first clue race, you must compete in this new one to hold your position as winner in the competition. You will be allowed to form a team before I escort you to Universal Studios to meet your new opponents."

A cold shiver raced down my spine as I yelled in fury, "I will _not_ join your stupid dangerous clue hunt ever again. I won fair and square so just get the hell out of my life!" Julia glared at me as she boomed, "You must compete in every clue race until you die or if you are defeated by another team." I brandished my sword as Natasha swiped out her knife and I screamed, "You can't do this to me. I lost too many people I care about in your wretched clue race and I just watched my mom get murdered. I will kill you if you try and force me to go with you!" Julia sighed as she teleported Natasha to Universal Studios and I screamed in rage as I swung my sword towards her neck. Before my blade could decapitate the mysterious host I was teleported to the studio that had led me into the first level of the clue hunt.

I was sitting next to my wife and I noticed six other groups of people in the studio before my eyes fell on Julia, who was standing in front of us on the stage. The clue race host glared at me and pain arched up my back as I cried in agony. That was a warning to keep silent and Natasha whispered into my ear, "Julia works for the leader of the darkness because I sense the dark energy strongly on her. I think she's the leader's lover!" I was about to respond when Julia said in an eerily nice normal voice, "Welcome to the second clue race. I know all of you want to beat Dylan Strohaker, winner of the first race." She gestured at me and everyone in the room glared at my wife and I and we glared right back at them.

Julia boomed, "The first team will be Dylan Strohaker and his wife Natasha Romanoff. The second team will be Jenna and Jenny," she gestured at two hot twins that looked to be about my age. "The third team will be Evan and Rick," Julia continued as she pointed at two big guys that looked like friends and were about twenty five years old. Julia boomed, "The fourth team will be Erik and Rena," a tall thirty year old stood up with his wife that looked to be about the same age as him. "Fifth team is Ryan, a soldier that was in Iraq," Julia said as a bulking twenty eight year old guy stood up. Julia gestured at three young adults as she said, "The sixth team is the cousins Angela, Buddy, and Nick." Julia then pointed at an eighteen year old kid as she boomed, "Last but not least is team seven, Vincent."

All of us walked up to the stage as Julia boomed, "This race will have nothing to do with the one two years ago because I have added some twists! There will not be any portals to go through in order to get to different dimensions because as of right now all of the dimensions are one. There will no longer be three levels with three clues in each one. This time you don't get a billion dollars if you win, you just earn the chance to live and join Kronos in taking over Earth. The only way for a team to win is if they are the only team left alive. There are no clues in this race, the goal is to kill all of your opponents before the race is over and each team also needs to kill someone that they are assigned to get rid of. This is no longer the Clue Race. I call it survival of the fittest. Good luck!" Julia teleported each team to different locations on Earth to murder the people they are assigned to kill.

Chapter 3 the Dark Army

Natasha and I looked around at our surroundings and I instantly knew we were on the Great Wall of China. A face appeared in the sky and we saw that it was our target, Harry Potter. I yelled, "I am not going to kill the greatest wizard of all time!" and Natasha said, "We have to or else we die." I boomed, "I'll take my chances!" before the Great Wall of China exploded from a blast of darkness and a million evil beings surrounded Natasha and I. The army consisted of Death Eaters that were led by Snape, storm troopers led by Darth Maul, and demons led by Azazel.

I frowned as I realized that all of the dimensions were coming to Earth because there were things from the Harry Potter, Star Wars, and Supernatural dimension in this group of evil beings. Natasha cursed as she took out her knives and I hefted my powerful blade in the air and I brought it down, making lightning incinerate a thousand storm troopers and the dark army rushed towards us. The Black Widow threw her knife, piercing a demon's throat and she then roundhouse kicked a storm trooper through the gut. I swung my sword through a demon's neck and twisted around, slicing a Death Eater in half and plunging my blade through a storm trooper's heart. I pointed my blade at a group of a hundred storm troopers and demons, pure white light erupting out of its tip and destroying them on impact. Natasha slit a storm trooper's throat but got thrown off her feet by an explosion created by ten Death Eaters and she cried out in pain as they bellowed, " _Crucio_!" The curse made the Black Widow cry as a roaring fire erupted in her body and I yelled in anger when I saw my wife in danger.

Fire flared around the battlefield as I zoomed towards the ten Death Eaters and I decapitated one before swinging my blade around to slice another dark wizard completely in half. The remaining eight Death Eaters threw a killing curse at me and I blocked it with my crystal blade. The curses rebounded harmlessly off my sword and crashed into the group of Death Eaters, killing them instantly. I rushed over to my wife and healed her with pure light before a huge demon pummeled me across the face and knocked my blade out of reach. I ducked as the demon threw fire at me and as the flames soared over my head I kicked it in the gut and snapped its neck.

Natasha slit a demon's throat and snapped a storm trooper's neck before Azazel scorched her with a ball of flame. I lunged at Azazel but was forced to duck as a light saber flew over my head and I swung around to pick up my blade to block another thrust. Darth Maul hissed menacingly as he charged and I swung my blade at his neck and he dodged my powerful sword and kicked me in the gut, sending me falling to the ground. Natasha kicked Azazel in the face and the evil demon scratched her in the gut, leaving a deep cut and making her fall next to me.

Darth Maul swung his light saber down and before I could get decapitated I leapt into the air and threw myself at the evil being. I swung my sword at his neck and the evil sith parried the attack and plunged his saber towards my heart. I vaulted out of the blade's way and threw pure light at Darth Maul, sending the evil being crashing into a group of twenty storm troopers. Natasha dodged out of the way of Azazel's fire and leapt towards him to go in for the kill. The evil demon kicked the Black Widow's knife out of her hand and punched her across the face.

Natasha screamed in rage as she swung her leg at Azazel but the demon disappeared. She turned around to find the demon grasp her throat and she started to choke. The Black Widow kicked the demon as hard as she could in the gut. The evil being's hand fell away from Natasha's throat and she swiftly slid her knife across Azazel's throat. The demon smiled deviously as the neck wound didn't affect him and he threw a tempest of fire at my wife.

Darth Maul smiled devilishly as the twenty storm troopers opened fire on me. I lifted my palm towards them and shot a beam of fire, igniting their armor. As the flames consumed the troopers Darth Maul stalked through the embers and ashes towards me with pure evil and hatred in his eyes. The sith charged and I barely had time to block his strike before he rammed into my gut, forcing me to stumble towards the ground. I righted myself as the dark sith sliced his glowing blade an inch away from my neck and I swung my sword towards his arm. My weapon didn't strike in time as Darth Maul jumped high into the air and kicked me with a tremendous force in the chest.

Natasha cried out in terror as the inferno reached her. A sudden burst of light struck the tempest of fire and a huge explosion followed the strike. Black Widow was thrown off her feet and she looked up to see that the light had destroyed the fire and Harry Potter stood facing Azazel. The demon hissed, "I'm assuming all of the dimensions really are emerging as one. Thank Kronos for that! You are a foolish boy to confront Azazel, slayer of John Winchester, and you will pay for getting in my way!" Fire consumed the demon as the flames flew towards Harry Potter and the wizard bellowed, " _Expulso_!" and the two powers collided. Harry's spell destroyed Azazel's fire and obliterated the demon on impact. Harry Potter and Natasha Romanoff then attacked the rest of Snape's army.

Darth Maul sent lightning arching through my body and I screamed in agony as another jolt went through my chest. My vision started to blur and I yelled in rage as I shot up to my feet and swung my blade at the sith's neck. Darth Maul parried my strike but I kept on pressing forward the attack, keeping his light saber at bay while forcing the evil being to walk backwards. My crystalline sword glowed with pure light and I knocked one of Darth Maul's deadly swings aside before thrusting my sword up through his neck. Pulling my blade free of the lifeless sith, I watched as my enemy crumpled to the ground before charging towards the army.

Natasha slid her knife across a storm trooper's throat and snapped a Death Eater's neck as I blasted a hundred demons to ashes. Harry Potter flew on his broomstick around the battlefield, destroying Death Eaters wherever he went. Snape emerged out of the darkness of fifty Death Eaters and bellowed a killing curse aimed at my wife. I yelled, "Ah hell no!" as I threw myself at my wife. I crashed into Natasha and I held her close as we tumbled to the ground, killing curse sailing over our heads and disintegrating a demon on impact.

I kissed Natasha and jumped to my feet throwing lightning at the Death Eaters and they destroyed it with fire. Two figures on broomsticks then swooped down over the Death Eaters sending spells raining down on the evil beings and all of the dark wizards exploded in a cloud of dust. Ron and Hermione emerged from the ashes and Snape sent darkness out of his wand but before it could envelop the two wizards Harry crashed into the evil wizard. The two wizards toppled to the ground and Snape punched Harry Potter across the face, forcing the good wizard to fall off of Snape in agony.

Rushing towards Snape I swung my sword at his wand and as my blade sliced the stick in half I elbowed the dark wizard in the face. I brought my sword around to cut through Snape's neck and as the severed head toppled to the ground I helped Harry Potter to his feet. I resisted the urge to kill the wizard in order to end the deadly race but decided not to because Harry and his friends saved me and my wife's lives. As all five of us destroyed the rest of the dark army I vowed to revolt against Julia and fight darkness with light.

Chapter 4 End Drawing Near

Evan and Rick appeared in New York and they saw their target's face appear in the sky above. Evan gasped in shock as he realized their target was Luke Skywalker, defeater of the dark lord Darth Vader. Rick uttered, "We can take on that weakling any day." Evan whispered in shock, "We can't! He defeated Darth Vader once already, he'll slay us!" Rick hissed, "I won't let that happen!" as darkness emanated from his body. Evan cried out in terror, "Where did you get that power from? It is dark and immensely powerful, deadly even!" Rick bellowed, "Darth Vader made me like this in order to combat Luke Skywalker and slay him in battle. I also have orders from Kronos to kill every weak minded human on Earth."

Rick smiled evilly as he blasted Evan to smithereens and he teleported to where Luke Skywalker was talking with Princess Leia. When the evil being appeared in the room Leia screamed and Luke used the force to make his light saber fly to his hands and he swung at Rick but the evil dude summoned a blade of darkness and their swords clanged together in colors of green and black. Luke bellowed in fury, "Who do you serve?" as he plunged his sword towards Rick's heart but the dark being dodged his blade and hissed, "Kronos Ruler of the Universe!" Rick thrust his blade towards Luke's side but the Jedi Knight vaulted over his head and the force slammed into the corrupted human, sending him crashing into the bed. Leia shrieked and jumped up out of the bed and took out her gun to aim at Rick's head. Luke yelled, "Get out of here and find Han and Chewbacca, they'll help combat the darkness descending on Earth!" Leia ran out of the room's door and Rick hissed, "Burn in hell Luke Skywalker, I will win the race!" Rick threw a wall of darkness at Luke and the Jedi Knight used the force to combat the dark energy.

Luke struggled against the darkness and his energy finally gave out and as the force was destroyed the wall of darkness slammed into the last Jedi. Rick hissed in pleasure as he rushed towards Luke and sliced his sword through his neck. Luke Skywalker's head toppled to the floor of the bedroom and Rick teleported to wherever his opponents were so that he could kill them. The dark being appeared in the Everglades as he thought, _I will win this clue race and kill Dylan Strohaker_.

Erik and Rena appeared in the Everglades and looked up at the sky, seeing that their target was a Green Lantern. Rena said, "How are we supposed to kill a superhero?" Erik tensed his muscles as he whispered, "He's right there," and a green figure fell out of a portal in the sky and landed in front of the couple. The Green Lantern boomed, "What darkness forced me here? The Justice League and I will destroy it and save this planet as we have done before!" Erik charged the green guy and tackled him to the ground, but the superhero punched him with a giant green fist and flew into the air. The Green Lantern shot a beam of energy at Erik using his ring's powers and the man was thrown off his feet when the energy struck him.

The superhero dove down towards Erik and morphed a machine gun using his ring's powers and he shot powerful bullets at the guy who attacked him. Erik dodged out of the way of the bullets and pulled out a gun, aimed and pulled the trigger. The bullet panged harmlessly off the Green Lantern's chest and Rena cried out, "Erik!" before she made a gurgling sound. Erik turned around to find his wife's throat slit open and Rick standing over her bleeding corpse with a dark sword covered in blood. Erik screamed in rage as Rena's blood dripped from the murderer's sword staining the grass red and he charged towards Rick. The dark being created a gun in the palm of his hand and he pointed it at Erik's face. Rick pulled the trigger and a hole with blood pouring out appeared on Erik's head and his dead body crumpled to the ground. The Green Lantern bellowed in fury, "You killed a woman in cold blood, evil being. Pay for your sins!" The superhero flew down towards Rick and the evil being's eyes were pure black as he decapitated the Green Lantern with a swing of his blade. Rick teleported to China to kill Dylan Strohaker as four superheroes fell out of the portal the Green Lantern had fallen through.

Superman, Batman, Flash, and Wonder Woman stood over the Green Lantern's body and Flash yelled, "We'll kill whoever did this!" Superman boomed, "There is a war we have to fight first, darkness is descending on Earth. The end is drawing near!" Batman seethed in rage as he grumbled, "We'll kill Darkseid, Kronos, Voldemort, Darth Vader, and all other dark beings in the war, I swear it!" Wonder Woman said, "I know where the evil being that killed Green Lantern is. I can sense his rage and darkness intent on killing someone named Dylan Strohaker!" The Justice League teleported to where I was.

Jenna and Jenny gazed up in the sky when they saw two targets' faces appear in the clouds: Sam and Dean Winchester. Jenny sighed, "I always liked their show Supernatural. But I will kill them to win the clue race. Jenna, do you think we can have fun with them and then slit their throats?" Jenna smiled evilly as she hissed, "Hell yes, just what I was thinking! Ever since Kronos gave us these powers I've felt so happy and concentrated on winning the race. I will survive!" Jenny nodded her head in agreement and they saw Sam and Dean standing in front of them.

Jenny giggled, "What a coincidence, we were just talking about how hot you two are!" Jenna nodded her head in agreement and they took off their tops to reveal huge perfect breasts. Dean said, "We are lucky today!" as he kissed Jenna while Sam kissed Jenny. Jenny suddenly stabbed Sam in the neck and as he slipped into death Jenna produced her own dagger and thrust it towards Dean's back. But Dean had seen Jenny kill his brother and he screamed in rage as he knocked Jenna's dagger out of her hands and threw her against the wall. "You damn demon!" the Winchester screamed as he shot Jenna in the temple and dodged the dagger thrust by Jenny.

Dean punched Jenny in the face and cried, "You killed my brother!" and Jenny cried, "You killed my sister!" Dean then started kissing Jenny and she stabbed her dagger through his back. The Winchester gaped in shock at her before he died and Jenny laughed, "Compulsion powers are awesome!" Jenny thought, _Kronos' powers helped me kill Dean Winchester even after he witnessed his dear brother Sammy's death by my hands_! Jenny teleported to Darth Vader's Death Star to inform Julia and Kronos the war was ready to begin.

Vincent and Julia stood gazing down at Earth from space on the Death Star and Vincent said, "You promised me I would win the race and be the ruler of Earth." Julia whispered, "Yes I did," before snapping his neck and as the boy's lifeless form toppled to the floor of the spaceship Kronos strode into the room and hissed in displeasure when he saw the dead Vincent. "Stop killing potential war soldiers, he could have been of some use!" Kronos said. Julia bellowed, "He was planning on overthrowing you!" Kronos laughed, "I would have liked to see him try! Your clue race is getting messed up!"

Julia hissed, "I've created a few new rules to prepare Earth for your arrival!" and at that moment Jenny appeared in the room. The evil twin said, "I've taken care of the Winchesters but they murdered my sister. The war is ready to commence; I am pissed off and I will kill anyone who stands in our way of taking over Earth and the universe itself!" Kronos hissed, "Rick should be killing Dylan Strohaker now and then my fury shall descend upon the wretched planet!" Julia left the room to inform every commander to get ready to go to war.

Chapter 5 Beginning of the End

Natasha, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I teleported to Hollywood after destroying the dark army that had attacked us in China. I could sense something important about to happen and my thoughts were correct as a spaceship landed in front of us. Princess Leia, Han Solo, and Chewbacca stepped in front of us and Han said, "We're here to kill some bad guys!" I said, "Same here, we want Kronos dead and the darkness to be destroyed." Hermione screamed, "Watch out!" before Ron's head flew off his body and all of us faced Rick, who held a powerful dark sword in his hands. Harry and Hermione bellowed curses but Rick deflected them off his blade and sent darkness out of his fingers. I unsheathed my crystalline light sword and destroyed the darkness before Natasha, Han, Leia, and Chewbacca opened fire on Rick.

The bullets struck the evil being in the chest but he walked towards us unharmed whilst throwing fire. The flames consumed Chewbacca and as the beast burnt to ashes I swung my blade towards Rick's neck. He sensed the weapon and ducked under my swing while Harry shot him with a killing curse. Rick stiffened before crumpling to the ground dead and Han screamed in fury at the dark being that had killed his friend. Three figures came out of nowhere and Angela bellowed, "Where is our target Percy Jackson?" as Buddy and Nick unsheathed glowing dark blades similar to the one Rick had used. I boomed, "I don't know and even if I did I wouldn't tell you because you're working for Kronos!"

Nick hissed, "We know!" before the three of them sent darkness hurtling at us and a portal opened in the sky with the entire dark army descending upon Earth. "Shit!" yelled Han while Natasha muttered, "Here we go again," before Kronos' forces landed around us. Angela, Buddy, and Nick's darkness struck the earth in front of us and General Grievous lunged at me with four light sabers hungry for death. I dodged his attacks and sliced my blade through two of his arms and as they fell off his robot body I swung my glowing blade through his neck. The headless General Grievous toppled to the ground and I deflected a pumpkin bomb thrown by the Green Goblin, sending it exploding into Graendal from the Wheel of Time and she cried out in pain before weaving Fire.

I cursed as I jumped out of the way of the flames and I stabbed the Green Goblin in the heart before throwing myself at the Forsaken. Natasha kicked Nick in the gut and slit his throat before swinging around to block a punch from Angela. They glared at each other before the Black Widow plunged her blade through Angela's gut and snapped her neck. Buddy cried out in rage and swung his sword at Natasha but Superman incinerated the evil being with his laser eyes. Harry Potter sent a curse at Lucius Malfoy and the dark wizard destroyed his spell with a more powerful one which crashed into the good wizard. Harry cried in agony as he fell to his knees and Lucius was about to send a killing curse at him before Batman swooped down and snapped his neck. Hermione threw a killing curse at Hyperion and the god that serves Kronos destroyed it with his fire sword. Hyperion hissed as he swung his blade at her neck but Percy Jackson emerged out of the sea and sent a huge wave crashing into the dark god.

Hyperion boomed in rage when he saw Percy and the ground shook as he sent fire roaring towards the demigod but Percy destroyed it with a gigantic wave. The demigod son of Poseidon smiled in satisfaction as his wave devoured Hyperion. When Percy dispersed the wave Hyperion's drowned body gazed up at him and the demigod swung Riptide through ten demons before attacking a group of Trollocs. Han and Leia shot at Death Eaters and Bellatrix hissed in pleasure as she struck Leia with a killing curse and Han yelled in anger before shooting her in the head with his pistol. The Death Eater crumpled to the earth and Han gasped in shock as the Dark One from the Wheel of Time ripped his heart out. The dark being hissed, "Where is the Dragon Reborn?"

Rand Al'thor the Dragon Reborn descended through a portal that led to the outskirts of the battlefield Hollywood. Light illuminated his body and he gazed around at his surroundings to find a soldier standing in front of him. The soldier aimed a gun at Rand's head and said, "My name is Ryan and I'm assuming you're my target the Dragon Reborn?" Rand said, "I am the Dragon Reborn and I'm assuming you're my enemy," and Ryan opened fire. The Dragon Reborn lifted his palm towards the bullets and they exploded in Ryan's face before balefire erupted out of his hand and struck the soldier. Rand sighed, "When is everyone going to stop trying to kill me?" and he wove a gateway. The Dragon Reborn walked through it and emerged in the midst of the battle where I was struggling with Graendal.

The Forsaken hissed when she sensed the Dragon Reborn and I took the opportunity to slice off her arm while Rand wove balefire. The deadly powerful energy slammed into Graendal's chest and the Forsaken was obliterated out of existence. My eyes fell on Rand and I stood disbelieving that the Dragon Reborn had saved my life. Rand said in his commanding tone, "I'll take out the Forsaken while you kill everything else!" I shook my head in understanding before Rand Skimmed towards Sammael. Flash and Wonder Woman ganged up on the Joker and the evil clown shot poison laughing gas at them but Wonder Woman trapped him in her whip while the Flash ran him through. Blood and guts covered Flash as he zoomed out of the Joker's body and attacked a group of storm troopers with Wonder Woman by his side.

Chapter 6 Bloodbath

Batman dropped out of the shadows on top of Mr. Freeze and they threw punches at each other on the ground before the Dark Knight stabbed him in the neck with his bat-a-rang. Darkseid appeared out of nowhere and Batman threw a punch at the evil being but the powerful bad guy wasn't harmed. Darkness shrouded Darkseid as the dark being hissed evilly and he swung a black blade through Batman's abdomen. The Dark Knight fell to the ground in pain and Darkseid sent a storm of lightning at Annabeth Chase who screamed in pain as the lightning bolts electrocuted her. Darkseid plunged his blade towards Annabeth's heart but Superman crashed into him and they battled each other as Percy Jackson made sure Annabeth wasn't hurt.

The Black Widow punched Crowley from Supernatural across the face and the demon king hissed in hate as he burned her with flames. I decapitated Crowley when I saw he had harmed my wife and time slowed down as Voldemort glided towards me on black smoke. The Dark Lord hissed as he sent a killing curse at my wife and my mind exploded in anger and fury when it struck Natasha in the gut. My wife toppled to the ground and I lunged at Voldemort while swinging my blade towards his throat. The Dark Lord sent darkness out of his fingers and it slammed into my shoulder sending me stumbling back. I quickly regained my balance and thrust my blade towards his cold heart and Voldemort bellowed a disarming spell. The spell crashed into my sword and it flew out of my hands before the dark wizard threw darkness at my heart. I crumpled to the ground with my life slipping away and a warm power coursed through my heart. I shot up to my feet to see that Moraine Sedai had healed me along with my wife and we all attacked Voldemort.

Galad Damodred led the Whitecloaks against the dark army and the battlefield turned into a bloodbath as both sides were killing each other by the thousands. Rand Al'thor threw balefire at Sammael and as the Forsaken was burned out of existence Semirhage wove both Fire and Earth. The ground beneath Rand's feet exploded and he wove Wind to combat the Fire. The True Power coursed through the Dragon Reborn's veins as his weave scattered the inferno and he sent balefire through Semirhage's heart, disintegrating her into nothingness. A Fade sliced its scythe over Rand's head and the Dragon Reborn twisted around to slice _Callandor_ through its throat. As the Fade's head flew off its body Rand finished the dark being off with a weave of Fire and Skimmed to where Perrin Aybara was battling Rahvin.

Harry Potter sent a killing curse at Venom's gut and as the dark being crumpled to the ground he drew the Griffindor sword from its sheath. He swung his blade down the middle of a Trolloc and Draco Malfoy hissed as he got his arm cut off. Harry slid his blade across Malfoy's throat and found himself facing Ares god of war. Their swords clanged together and Ares kneed Harry in the stomach allowing him to plunge his blade through Harry's heart. Hermione screamed in rage and was knocked off her feet by Hades. The two dark gods were about to execute the girl when Percy Jackson decapitated Ares and threw water at Hades.

The god of the Underworld dispelled the wave and raised his hand to end Percy before a blade ripped through his chest. Hades exploded in a cloud of dust and Annabeth stood wielding the blade that had saved Percy's life. Flash slit Count Dooku's throat and Darth Vader thrust his blade through the Flash's side while Kronos burned Wonder Woman with dark fire. Matrim Cauthon flung his spear through Moghedian's heart and the Ashaman Grady obliterated the Forsaken with balefire. "Light, this is a bloody war! Grady and Neald, let's kill some more Forsaken!" bellowed Mat and the three attacked Demandred. The Forsaken hissed as he wove balefire that destroyed Neald. Grady wove balefire while Mat plunged his spear through Demandred's heart. The Forsaken cursed before the balefire obliterated him out of existence and they attacked a group of Trollocs.

Moiraine wove Fire and threw it at Voldemort but the heartless wizard destroyed the inferno with a killing curse that struck the Aes Sedai in the heart. Natasha and I yelled in anger when we saw Moiraine get killed and we both charged Voldemort. The Black Widow threw her knives into Voldemort's arms and he screamed in pain before I elbowed him in the face and kicked him in the chest. The Dark Lord tumbled to the ground and I brought my sword down to end him but Voldemort sent a torture curse into my stomach and I fell to the earth beside the dark wizard in agony. Natasha sliced her knife towards Voldemort's throat and he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The Dark Lord appeared behind Natasha and I cried out, "No! Natasha duck!" My wife ducked as dark energy soared over her head. I jumped to my feet and thrust my blade through Voldemort's heart and took his head off with pure light. Yanking my blade free I helped my wife to her feet and we charged towards a bloodbath. Dark beings slaughtered good beings and I saw a Whitecloak get his head ripped off by a Trolloc before I incinerated it with fire along with twenty other dark beings. Jenny came at me with a knife and I sliced her head off while Natasha slit Dr. Octopus' throat.

Perrin smashed Rahvin's face with his Power wrought hammer and Rand killed the Forsaken with balefire. Lanfear came at the Dragon Reborn enshrouded in darkness and she sent Fire at him, sending Perrin's friend falling to the ground in pain. Perrin bellowed in anger as he transformed into a wolf and tackled the evil being to the dirt. Young Bull ripped Lanfear's throat out and the wolf leapt aside as Rand finished her off with balefire. Young Bull transformed back into Perrin Aybara and he and Rand Al'thor fought through the carnage in order to reach the Dark One to end him once and for all.

Superman fought Darkseid in sparks of red and blue. The superhero flew around the dark being with heat vision bursting from his eyes and Darkseid threw a storm of darkness at Superman. The powerful super human crashed into the earth and shot super breath at Darkseid but it didn't affect the bad guy as he stabbed Superman in the heart with kryptonite. Superman cried in pain before dying and Darkseid attacked good beings while he longed for the destruction of Earth.

Chapter 7 Surprises

Percy Jackson along with Annabeth Chase and Hermione Granger attacked orcs and demons. Percy slew a demon with Riptide and swung around to decapitate an orc before stabbing another demon through the chest. Annabeth slit a demon's throat with her sword and she brought her blade up to block a swing from an orc and she sliced her blade through its wrist. The handless orc dropped its axe and Annabeth thrust her blade through its chest, ripping the orc's heart out. Hermione disintegrated a group of demons and orcs into ashes before darkness crashed into the ground in front of her. The witch was flung off her feet and when she crashed to the ground Hermione saw to her dread Kronos and ten dark gods walking towards them.

Mat cursed as a Minotaur slung its weapon at his face and he threw himself to the side before the beast's weapon grazed his shoulder. The gambler thrust his spear up through the Minotaur's throat while Grady destroyed a group of zombies from the Walking Dead with balefire. Mesaana wove balefire that killed Grady instantly and Mat yelled in rage as he used his foxhead medallion to punch the Forsaken in the face, leaving a burning mark. Mesaana hissed in anger as she wove Fire but the weave didn't harm him as he was wearing the foxhead medallion and he threw his spear through her throat. The Forsaken elicited a scream and Egwene Al'vere destroyed her permanently with balefire. The two friends from the Two Rivers then leapt into battle while Lan Mandragon led a Borderlander army to attack a hundred thousand Trollocs.

Lan's army almost immediately overtook the Shadowspawn and he led the Borderlanders to where Rand and Perrin fought Be'lal, Asmodean, Isam, and Belthamel along with thousands of storm troopers. Rand wove an immense amount of balefire which he used to destroy both Be'lal and Asmodean. Lan drove Belthamel through with a lance and he decapitated the Forsaken with his heron-marked blade before Elayne and her Guardswomen joined the battle. Elayne wiped Belthamel out from existence with a weave of balefire and Perrin swung his hammer at Isam, but the hunter dodged the attack and drew his arrow.

Isam let the arrow fly and it struck Perrin in the gut, sending him reeling to the ground before Nynaeve Healed him and he charged towards the evil hunter with golden eyes blazing a fierce fire. Isam ducked as Perrin swung his hammer at the hunter's head and he swiped a dagger from its sheath and plunged it into Perrin's heart. Rand glowed with a fiery red anger when he saw his friend get killed and he sliced _Callandor_ through Isam's right arm and then swung the blade around to slice off the Darkfriend's other arm. Isam cried out in pain before the Dragon Reborn silenced him with a deep gash in the hunter's throat. Rand and Nynaeve joined a circle and destroyed the entire army of Trollocs and Fades with all Five Powers.

Rick Grimes from the Walking Dead dimension blew a walker's head off with a pistol before twisting around to kill another undead with a shot to the brain. The Governor walked out of the ashes of the battlefield and shot at Rick but the sheriff dodged to the side before the bullet could strike him. Rick shot at the Governor and the evil person cried out as the bullet hit him in the gut and he took out a sword to slice Rick's hand off. The sheriff cried out in agony before the Governor put a bullet in his head and as the sheriff toppled lifeless to the ground I swung my sword through the Governor's neck. The headless Governor crumpled to the ground and I attacked a thousand Death Eaters and walkers with Natasha by my side.

I was in the middle of fighting a Death Eater when Darkseid came out of a misty darkness and the evil being threw dark fire at me. When the flames struck the Death Eater I had been battling died from the fire and I dispersed the flames with a burst of pure light that emanated from my body. I lunged forward with my crystal pure light blade in my hands and Darkseid brought his dark sword up to deflect my strike. I screamed in fury as energy coursed through my body and I swung my blade towards his sword hand and the dark being disappeared before I could disarm him. Darkseid appeared behind me and struck me in the back with a wall of darkness and I crashed to the ground in pain.

Natasha plunged her knife through a zombie's brains and as the walker died she spun around to block a Death Eater's deadly spell with a thrown knife which struck him in the neck. As the Death Eater bled out the Black Widow pulled her knife free from his throat and snapped a demon's neck before sliding her knife across Aeolus' throat. The wind god's neck wound healed almost instantly and he sent a powerful wind current at her, knocking my wife off her feet. Natasha quickly regained her footing and plunged both of her knives in the wind god's eyes, blinding him. The Black Widow yanked her daggers free of Aeolus' eye sockets and she froze in a mixture of shock, happiness and amazement at seeing the Hulk descend from a portal in the sky and rip the wind god in half. "Hulk smash!" bellowed the beast and he lunged towards a group of demons to smash them to pieces.

I writhed on the ground in agony from Darkseid's dark lightning and finally pure light coursed through my veins and I shot up from the ground and flew into the air. Bringing my sword up over my head, I flew down towards Darkseid and he sent a whirlpool of dark energy out of his hands. I blocked the attack with my powerful blade and we struggled against each other's powers. Light and darkness combated each other above the battlefield and my light almost gave out when a familiar iron superhero plummeted down from a portal in the sky, crashing into Darkseid. The evil being's darkness gave out and my light descended upon Darkseid, blinding him. Iron Man shot a repulsor beam at Darkseid and the evil being crashed to the ground.

I brought my crystal blade above Darkseid and I swung it down with all my might. My sword slid cleanly through Darkseid's neck and the evil being gurgled, blood pouring out of his throat, before dying. "Good riddance," I muttered before embracing Tony Stark in a hug. "How are you alive, I thought Thanos killed you? Are Hawkeye and Hulk still alive as well?" I asked and Iron Man said, "Thanos only set fire to my armor and the Hulk is virtually indestructible when he's angry, but Hawkeye was indeed killed by Thanos." My hope rose when I heard the Hulk was still alive but was reminded of Sarah, Stephanie, and Hawkeye's gruesome deaths by my worst enemies: Thanos and Kyle. At least those two bad guys were dead and out of my life.

Thanos opened his eyes to find himself in a spaceship and Megatron, the Fallen, and Starscream came out of the shadows. Thanos looked to the side to find Kyle and was surprised he was still alive. Thanos was surprised himself was alive after Dylan Strohaker had stabbed him in the heart with his wretched blade. Megatron hissed, "We revived you two in time to help Kronos take over the world. All you have to do is kill Dylan Strohaker!" Thanos hissed in delight when he heard that and so did Kyle, who had stitching where his neck had been cut through by Dylan. The Decepticons then descended upon Hollywood with Thanos and Kyle in the lead.

Chapter 8 Destruction

Kronos hissed, "Attack Percy Jackson!" and the ten dark gods lunged forward with dark blades hungry for blood. Thanatos sliced his blade towards Percy's neck but he parried the strike and swung his sword through the dark god's throat and brought Riptide around to block Atlas' strike. Annabeth ran her blade through a dark god's heart and twisted around to decapitate another dark god before a giant kicked her and she crashed into Starscream. Hermione sent a deadly spell at Kronos but the evil god destroyed her curse with a ball of darkness that crashed into her chest. The witch slammed into the earth while Percy battled Atlas and finally managed to knock the dark god's blade aside to stab him in the throat.

Atlas gagged before exploding in a flash of darkness which flung Percy towards Kronos. Annabeth swung her blade at the Decepticon's feet but the gigantic robot shot the sword out of her hands with machine gun bullets and before he could step on Annabeth a red metal being shot it in the head with a beam of light. Iron Man smirked in satisfaction as Starscream's lifeless cyborg body toppled to the ground and he flung a repulsor ray at the giant. The powerful ray crashed into the giant and it exploded in a bright light. Iron Man killed all of the other dark gods with bullets that streamed across the battlefield and he joined the Hulk in battling a group of Death Eaters and walkers. Kronos ducked as Percy sliced his blade over the war general's head and the titan laughed as he threw a beam of pure darkness into the demigod's gut.

Percy crumpled to the ground and Kronos hissed in glee as he decapitated Annabeth with his powerful dark blade. The demigod son of Poseidon roared in fury as he crashed into Kronos and the leader of the titans knocked Riptide aside to find a tsunami of water overwhelming him. Rand, Mat, Nynaeve, Lan, Galad, Egwene, and Elayne all stood facing the Dark One who had Aginor and six gholam flanking him. Lan and Galad led the attack and they ganged up on a gholam, decapitating it before another one slithered forward and ripped Galad's heart out. Lan stabbed the gholam through the heart before getting decapitated by another one that Rand immediately killed with balefire. Mat swung his spear through a gholam's throat and as the horrid thing writhed on the ground he charged towards Aginor. Egwene and Elayne joined a circle to destroy another gholam with Fire and the last gholam lunged at Nynaeve, snapping her neck.

Rand roared in anger as he wove balefire that crashed into the gholam's heart and as the dark being exploded in a cloud of darkness he charged towards the Dark One. Mat ducked as balefire soared over his head and he slammed his body into Aginor driving his spear through the Forsaken's heart. Egwene wiped Aginor from existence with a weave of balefire before the Dark One killed her with a powerful weave of Fire. Rand roared in anger as he swung his blade at the Dark One and their powerful dark and light blades clanged together in a sound that deafened the entire battlefield. The Fallen thrust his spear through Elayne's heart and he flung her lifeless form at Mat. The gambler screamed in fury as he threw his spear into the Fallen's chest and the Decepticon didn't seem affected before killing Mat with his robotic spear through the neck.

I crashed into the Fallen and thrust my blade into his throat before sending a beam of pure light into the robot's chest. As the Decepticon exploded I joined my wife in fighting a group of dark beings while Rand deflected the Dark One's blade aside with _Callandor_. The Dragon Reborn concentrated as hard as he could and pressed his attacks, forcing Shai'tan to back away from Rand's skilled forms. Finally the Dark One threw his blade aside in order to weave balefire that struck Rand in the heart. The Dragon Reborn smiled as he glowed and _Callandor_ shone a bright pure light and Rand wove all Five Powers, destroying the balefire and crashing into the Dark One. Shai'tan glowered at the Dragon Reborn before screaming in agony as the Pattern unraveled around him and Rand strode forward to thrust his blade into the Dark One's now mortal heart. Shai'tan tumbled into the blackness and the Pattern reformed without the Dark One in the universe. The Dragon Reborn laughed in happiness and sheer joy at having killed the Dark One forever but then saw his friends' bodies strewn about the battlefield and he lost his mind. Rand shot up into the air and went on a killing spree.

The Black Widow and I finished off a group of monsters and took a quick breather before a hundred giants and all of the Decepticons ambushed us. Megatron led the attack and he landed in front of me while Natasha threw her knives through two giants' throats. Natasha retrieved her knives and slid them across twenty other giants' throats and she plunged her blade towards a Decepticon's heart but the evil robot knocked the weapon aside and lunged towards her. The leader of the Decepticons shot a cannon at me and I dodged the attack to plunge my blade towards Megatron's chest. The evil robot knocked the blade out of my hands with a dozen bullets that struck me in the chest and ribs. Legs giving out from under me, I gazed up at the sky as I started slipping into unconsciousness.

Sarah Walker walked out of a hospital after having finally recovered from her broken neck. She gasped in shock when a portal opened in front of her and she instantly recognized Natasha and me in danger. Without thought she leaped through the gateway into darkness and destruction.

Megatron stood over my bleeding body and he was about to end my life when someone I thought was dead dropped from a portal in the sky to land on the Decepticon's head. Sarah Walker wrapped her legs around Megatron's neck and twisted with all of her might, snapping the leader of the Decepticons' neck. She leapt off of the dead evil robot to land in front of me. Megatron's crumpled form toppled lifeless to the ground in a giant smash and I mumbled, "Sarah, you sure know how to make an entrance." Letting pure light heal my body I stood up from the ground to embrace Sarah in a heartfelt hug, whispering, "I thought you were dead. I missed you so much Sarah!" and she whispered, "I missed you too! I love you Dylan Strohaker." My heart beat faster when she said those words and I had the urge to kiss the spy when Natasha walked over to us with a mess of bloodied and broken corpses behind her. How had she killed all the giants and Decepticons by herself? Then I noticed the Hulk and Iron Man standing beside her in shock at seeing Sarah alive.

Natasha gave me a questioning look and I just shook my head innocently saying, "Sarah saved my life, she's a hero and I owe her!" Everyone embraced and Sarah whispered into my ear, "Marry me and your debt will be repaid." I shook nervously and my wife slapped Sarah in the face screaming, "Don't talk to my husband you slut!" I glared at both of them and yelled, "I love both of you the same and I always will!" Natasha slapped me in the face while Sarah stood looking at me in shock at the situation. Iron Man said, "A love triangle in the middle of a war, how poetic!" while the Hulk grunted in laughter and then boomed, "Hulk smash!" as the entire army descended upon us with none other than Thanos leading it.

Chapter 9 Light versus Darkness

Hermione watched in awe as Percy's huge wave enveloped Kronos and she thought the war general was defeated. Her thoughts were proven wrong as Kronos emerged from the wave unharmed and dispersed the water with a storm of darkness. Hermione then saw a bright light flying through the air sending white hot beams of death and destruction on the battlefield. The witch gasped as the Dragon Reborn destroyed a Death Eater coming at her from behind and she spun around to see him flying on a current of wind towards the entire dark army. Hermione spotted me and my friends fighting for our lives and she rushed after Rand to join the chaos and help end the darkness once and for all.

Percy struggled against the storm of darkness as it descended upon him and he let out a roar of desperation as he pointed Riptide at the darkness. The demigod son of Poseidon gasped as immense power soared through his body and blade as pure light erupted out of its point and struck the dark storm. Kronos cried out in fury when Percy's light destroyed his darkness and he drove his blade forward, intent on killing the demigod.

I combated a sea of dark creatures and a huge spider lunged for me only to have my blade slice through its neck. As the bloody head soared through the air I found Kyle coming out of the sea of dark beings eager for my death. The Black Widow screamed, "If I die I just want you to know we're over, Dylan. I can't have you love another woman the same as me!" Fury that was welled up inside me burst out and I drove Kyle back with a tempest of strikes from my blade aiming for his wretched heart. Sarah screamed in happiness at finally getting to have me as her own while she bloodied her knives with death and she stabbed a Death Eater in the gut and leaped over his head, snapping the evil wizard's neck. Natasha fought in a similar style but intentionally managed to fight far away from Sarah so she didn't cause an "accident" and slit her throat.

Iron Man blew a dozen storm troopers to ashes with his repulsor rays and he shot a beam of light at Thanos, intent on killing the powerful bad guy. The Hulk also tried to reach Thanos only to find Darth Vader and the sith used the force to fling the green hulking beast into a horde of orcs. The Hulk bellowed in rage and bounded towards Darth Vader while smashing and throwing storm troopers out of the way. When Bruce Banner was about to reach the evil sith he instead found Thanos and he pounded him in the face and Thanos slammed into the ground. The Hulk slung him over his huge shoulder and continually smashed him against the ground before Thanos struck the beast with fire. The giant green beast bellowed in annoyance, swinging his arms at the flames and trying to take them out. Thanos took the chance to escape the Hulk's wrath and he found himself facing Iron Man. Rand Al'thor doused the Hulk with a weave of Water and the beast continued smashing and killing anything in his line of sight. The Dragon Reborn landed beside Iron Man and together they charged towards Thanos.

Kronos swung his blade at Percy's throat and the demigod parried the attack and brought his blade around to land a blow on Kronos' chest. The dark titan hissed in pain and forced the ground beneath Percy's feet to explode and the demigod was thrown into the air. Percy Jackson landed a few yards away and Kronos grunted in anger as he plunged his sword down towards Percy's heart. The powerful demigod's eyes lit up and a shower of light exploded around his body, making Kronos' strike miss and his blade protruded from the earth. Percy threw a wave of water at Kronos and as the general focused on fighting the wave off with pure darkness the demigod shot up to his feet and swung his blade at Kronos' neck from behind.

The titan sensed Riptide swinging towards him and he flew into the air with Percy trailing behind. The two powerful beings flew above the battlefield and Percy summoned the biggest wave ever created with the help of pure light emanating from his body while Kronos summoned pure darkness. The two opposing forces crashed together and both titan and demigod struggled against each other's strength. Percy's wave started to dwindle but he gazed down at seven figures fighting the entire dark army and the demigod knew this battle would turn the tide for either side. But that depended on who won.

I fought Kyle with renewed strength after the fury burst out when I had heard Natasha wanted a divorce. That was just fine, I would marry Sarah instead! Power coursed through me as I swatted away Kyle's strike with my crystal sword and I thrust my blade forward. Darkness erupted out of Kyle's outstretched hand and it knocked my blade aside and crashed into my chest. The darkness threw me back a good hundred yards and I threw pure light at it. My light destroyed Kyle's darkness and crashed into his shoulder, making him stagger backwards. But my arch enemy righted his footing and we charged towards each other with me thinking, _I just want this fucking madness to end_!

Hermione blasted a thousand walkers to dust and turned around to find she was facing Darth Vader. The Sith Lord swung his light saber at Hermione and she dodged to the side, his glowing red blade missing her neck by an inch. The witch cast a powerful spell and it crashed into Darth Vader, binding him. The Black Widow then plunged her knife into his throat, killing the Sith Lord. The two women went back to fighting the dark swarm that was the army.

The Dragon Reborn and Iron Man attacked Thanos with balefire and a beam of white light. Thanos destroyed both attacks with ease and sent fire and darkness at the two heroes. Rand and Tony gasped in pain when the evil powers struck them and they fell to their knees, about to succumb to the deadly energies. Light suddenly erupted from the two heroes and it destroyed the dark energies and crashed into Thanos' gut. The evil being stumbled backwards in shock and Iron Man shot him in the chest with light-filled bullets while the Dragon Reborn flew towards Thanos. All Five Powers enveloped Rand as he threw pure light infused with all the powers at Thanos and as it struck him in the heart the enemy exploded. The Dragon Reborn flew through the ashes that were Thanos and half the army collapsed due to the link to their powerful evil master's death.

I dodged Kyle's sword thrust and ducked as he threw darkness at me. I yelled in yearning for the war to be over as I brought my blade up to parry another strike before stabbing my blade through Kyle's heart. Thinking my enemy dead, I cheered in victory before a blade sliced through my flesh. My severed sword arm crashed to the bloodied earth and I screamed in pain as Kyle kneed me in the gut. Blood and spittle poured from my mouth as Kyle used the butt of his sword to knock me to my knees and he hissed, "I won't fall to you again because I _am_ darkness. I'm the one who created it! Light will fall before my might as it should have done eons ago!"

Kyle stabbed me in the thigh and he boomed, " _You_ are the Light, Dylan! Our fates are intertwined and the fate of the world rets on our shoulders. Whoever wins this battle will determine the fate of the universe itself!" He brought his blade up to end me as he whispered in a cold determined voice, "And I don't intend to lose." Kyle's sword descended towards my neck but a powerful glass blade knocked the dark sword aside. The Dragon Reborn wielded _Callandor_ as he boomed, "Fall before my might!" and Rand swung his blade at Kyle's glowing black sword. The two weapons clanged together in a tremendous _BOOM_ and cracks appeared all across the battlefield. Hollywood ripped apart and the entire dark army plummeted into the darkness that was the center of the earth. The dark army could be heard screeching as they all burned to ashes in the earth's core.

Kronos glanced in shock at the destroyed Hollywood. His dark army was no longer there. Percy laughed in happiness and sent his wave of water crashing into the titan. Kronos boomed in anger at his plans ruined and he vowed he would get revenge as he glided through Percy's tsunami unharmed. The demigod gasped in shock when he saw Kronos still alive and the general of the defeated army sent death from his hands. A million dark energies struck Percy Jackson and as the bloodied corpse fell from the sky Kronos teleported to where the Dragon Reborn and Kyle battled. Percy's body striking the earth was heard throughout the entire world and the good guys cried at their loss.

Rand started to waver from his exhaustion as he battled Kyle and he let slip one of his blocks, allowing Kyle to thrust his blade into the Dragon Reborn's throat. The lifeless Rand slumped to the ground and his fall created another sound that could be heard across the world. Another loss. Iron Man screamed in fury and tackled Kyle to the ground while Kronos appeared behind him. The titan sent a wave of darkness ripping the earth apart and it crashed into Tony Stark, flinging him to the ground severely wounded. Now that Iron Man was too injured to fight only the Hulk, Hermione, Natasha, and Sarah stood facing Kyle and Kronos. The fate of the universe rested on their shoulders and they charged towards a fight they knew couldn't be won.

Chapter 10 the Reckoning

Julia floated hidden above the destroyed battlefield and watched as four people attacked the two most powerful beings on Earth. Julia thought, _the time of the Reckoning has come. This battle decides if my rule over this planet ends and also decides if either light or darkness ceases to exist_. She would wait for the right time to strike.

Natasha lunged at Kyle and threw knives into his gut but he just smiled and sent darkness crashing into her. The Black Widow cried out in pain as she fell to the ground beside me. Natasha gazed into my eyes and whispered, "I still want to be with you even if you want Sarah to be with you also. We could all three live together happily ever after, just get us through this and don't die on me!" I gained hope and light shone around me as it healed my body and I stood up to construct a shield protecting Sarah. The next instant a wave of darkness crashed against the shield, shattering it, and Sarah dove to the side as Hermione sent a curse in Kronos' direction. The curse rebounded harmlessly off the titan and it struck the Hulk, who was going for Kyle.

The Hulk froze, paralyzed, and Kronos balled his hands into fists, crushing Bruce's brain and the Hulk's head exploded in a shower of blood. My friends and I stared in shock at the headless green beast as he toppled to the battlefield. The earth trembled as the Hulk crashed to the ground and Sarah and Natasha lunged towards Kyle while I faced Kronos. The titan general hissed in delight as he sent dark fire out of his hands, striking me, but I kept charging towards the titan until I was in striking distance. Whipping out my blade I spun as I attacked with a fury, breaking through Kronos' defenses and was rewarded with a scratch to my chest. Blood seeped through my shirt and I couldn't heal the cut as I was forced to block a series of attacks made by the general.

Sarah and Natasha put their differences aside, teaming up to battle Kyle, who struck at them with balls of flame. He missed every time and finally the two spies reached him flinging knives at his eye sockets. Kyle batted aside Natasha's knife but Sarah's punctured his left eye, half-blinding him. Kyle screeched in pain and sliced his blade across Sarah's stomach, leaving a deep cut. The Black Widow kicked Kyle in the face and kneed him in the nuts before he spun around to punch her hard across the face. Natasha was thrown to the ground from Kyle's punch and lie beside Tony, worried they would lose the battle. Sarah threw her last knife and Kyle used his glowing dark blade to knock it aside and he pointed the sword at her. Deadly dark energy flew from the point of his blade and Sarah braced herself for the end.

I brought my crystal sword up to deflect Kronos' strike before I pointed my outstretched palm at his heart, forcing pure light into his chest. The titan general staggered to the ground and Julia appeared in front of me, protecting Kronos from further harm. I boomed, "Step aside, Julia!" and she said, "I cannot let you win this battle, Lightbringer! I've worked an eternity towards this moment, planning and orchestrating the clue race to lure you to your doom. I am the true darkness; Kyle is just my pawn and Kronos my general. Everything has led to this moment and now you can finally know defeat and darkness shall rule the universe forever!"

Pointing my blade at Julia I boomed, " _Darkness_ will know defeat; it has taken too many lives and must pay! Now rot in the abyss you cruel bitch!" Light erupted out of my blade and struck Julia in the heart. Julia exploded in an inferno and I walked through it unharmed to stride towards Kronos, who was greatly weakened by his master's death. Kronos hissed, "You are a fool, you-" the general was silenced as I sliced my crystal sword through his throat. The titan's head flew off his body and both erupted in flames as I spun around to find Iron Man fly in front of the darkness that was coming for Sarah. Tony grunted in pain as the deadly energy struck his armor, making it shatter in a million tiny shards and crumble to the ground. The superhero slipped into unconsciousness while Natasha made sure Sarah wasn't injured severely.

Kyle lifted his hands, about to end the two people I love. I boomed, "False darkness, face me like a man!" and Kyle spun around to glare at me and he hissed, "I already defeated you by hacking off your right arm!" "You never defeated me and you never will!" I said and Kyle sent pure darkness hurtling out of his sword aimed right at Natasha and Sarah. I cried out, "NO!" and thrust my sword through Kyle's mortal heart because he _wasn't_ darkness now that Julia was dead. Kyle gaped at me before toppling to the earth. The darkness disappeared right before it could strike my loves and all four of us woke Tony up to tell him we won. Kyle was finally dead and so were all dark beings. Darkness itself was gone from the universe, never to return! Tony took a cab to Stark Tower in order to build a new suit so that he could keep peace in the world. Hermione decided to go with him to help fight crime. Natasha, Sarah, and I hugged as we gazed at the destruction of Hollywood, humankind's last stand.

Epilogue

I lived with Natasha and Sarah and they ended up both being my wives through a marriage in another country. Lucky as I was to have them, I still miss my old friends who had perished in the war. Tony and Hermione continued to keep peace as the Iron Man and the Wonderful Witch while all five of us as well as all the good guys that had perished in the war were called Humankind's Last Stand (HLS) by media and fans. Earth was finally at peace.

Meanwhile, in the depths of the universe an evil awoke. Brainiac and his army of robotic beings made their way towards Earth on a large spaceship to annihilate the planet. On the other side of the universe General Zod led his army towards Earth and in our planet's core Doomsday broke free of his prison and slowly dug his way up to the surface, where he planned to cause death and destruction.

To Be Continued in Epic World Book 3 Heroes


End file.
